


Tony and Remy Part Six - Separation Anxiety

by jcporter1



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Repo Men (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcporter1/pseuds/jcporter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back from the dead, Ghosts still whisper in Remy's ears. He needs someone to watch over him as he sleeps. <br/>Tony has to come to terms with the new part of his personality that Remy has awakened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony and Remy Part Six - Separation Anxiety

Separation Anxiety

Late that night, after dinner, the drive home in the town car along the winding road that hugged the rocky shore line, a hot shower, and clean pajamas. Remy shut his eyes of his own accord, and for the first time in a year attempted unconsciousness on purpose.

His mind did not want to shut down.

 

He closed his eyes, slowed his breath, concentrated on the sound of the ocean in the distance. And just as he began to drift he would be seized by panic. Was that a shout! Did someone call his name in a sinister whisper from the dark corner by his walk-in closet.

Each time he would bolt upright. Look around. Talk himself down and try again.

The last time he started to drift he was sure- 100%- that Tony was shouting in abject terror. Calling for him.

Remy sprang from bed. He sprinted down the hall and up the steps to Tony’s bedroom.

Outside Tony’s bedroom he hesitated. His hand rested on the lever, he leaned his ear to the door, but part of the charm of the house was the noise reducing heavily insulated doors, and he could hear nothing. He took a deep breath and pushed the door lever down and the door panel open simultaneously. Crouching he lunged into the room.

It was dark, the only sounds were the soft snore of Tony, and the hush of waves on sand. The stillness of the room, told him he had been hallucinating.

“Fuck.” his turbo charged heart still pounded dangerously in his chest. He sat on the edge of the bed, trying to collect himself. In the dusk of the room, he could make out Tony on his back, arms over his head, sleeping like a king. Remy felt all the tension evaporate from him. Without thinking, he lay back on the bed, his feet on the floor, his shoulder pressing against Tony’s thigh. Immediately sleep over came him and he was dozing.

At some point Tony must have shifted, because the movement woke Remy with a start. Exhausted he crawled up into the bed and stretched out against Tony, moving slowly so as not to wake him. As he drifted again into unconsciousness he flung an arm across Tony’s chest, and felt sublimely at peace.

As the sun began to light up the sky, stealing into the room and causing Tony to stir, he came to two realizations, One, that a heavy arm was across his belly, the other that he had a tent pole in his pants. Not uncommon, the second part. Especially when he had gone to bed without female companionship. The arm, with a generous coating of hair, and about two pounds heavier than any woman he would date, was a new development..

Turning his head slightly to the left he saw Remy, face slack, sleeping like a baby. Well, what ever that was about, he thought he would wait until Remy woke up to ask, seemed a shame to disturb a slumber like that. He slipped his hands into his boxers to see what could be done about getting the circus to leave his pants.

In a moment, he had the situation well in hand. Long strokes, just the right pressure, and he was well on his way. The energy from his body must have transferred to Remy, because his arm stirred, and then to Tony’s surprise Remy ran an open hand across his right pectoral, making a circular motion over his areola that caused Tony’s eyes to open wide and his breath to inhale raggedly.

“Unh” the sound escaping from his lips surprised him. So did the way his back arched slightly up off the sheets. His hand stopped moving as his body took stock of these new sensations. The bottom of his goddamn feet were tingling. Jesus what was wrong with him.

Remy lifted his head and shifted onto one hip and elbow. Slowly, cautiously, his eyes trained on Tony’s face for any sign of protest, he brought his mouth onto Tony’s left nipple and kissed it softly. Tony’s eyes clouded. He wanted to be feeling disgust or righteous anger, but instead he groaned and gulped and felt as though he might go mad. His cock stirred angrily in his hand, demanding attention. Tony felt powerless to move. To continue with his self administration would be to concede that all was well, that Remy was free to continue to force sounds from him and cause him to shift to his will. For a second he thought he might be sick.

Then Remy shifted more of his weight on top of Tony, covering him like an incoming tide and reaching his left hand down to take Tony’s cock away from him.

Tony shivered violently, then with what was supposed to be “No” but came out like a gurgled roar, he rolled himself and Remy over, until he was on top of Remy. He was the king, the top, the master, the giver of gifts. The look of surprise, the ever so sweet flash of alarm flitting over Remy’s face was a shot of adrenaline to him. His cock approved, his lumbar approved, his heart and soul approved. He was the lion, the taker of life.

Remy’s erection was between them. Pressing hard into his stomach, but what of it? What did the lion care what the kill was? Zebra, gazelle, buffalo, all the blood was sweet and the crunch of a spines in ones teeth was pleasant no matter what the prey.

Remy lifted his head to kiss him, Tony moved to avoid it. Remy whimpered ever so slightly, really more a sigh, but it caused the muscles in Tony’s back to flex and expand. Tony’s lip curled in a snarl and he was ready to consume this, this, this…. His cock was grinding into Remy’s balls, through the fabric of his pajamas. It wasn’t near enough.

Pushing himself up to his knees in a beggars position, he grabbed handfuls of Remy’s pants and pulled them down past Remy’s knees and then off of one foot. Lowering himself back to hands and knees, he stalked back up to cover Remy again.

“Tony…” even to Remy’s ears it sounded weak, pitiful. To Tony it was the squeak of pray. It drove his determination. He wanted Remy to cry and hold him and give himself up to him. Of it’s own accord Tony’s well educated cock sought out a hole to enter., but the only entrance was as tight as a button hole.

Remy’s eyes were wide with fear, but he didn’t try to escape. Reaching for his bed side table, Tony extracted a tube of lube from a drawer and brought it to his mouth. Holding the cap in his teeth, he twisted the tube free of it’s lid and then squeezed a palm full into his hand.

“Tony, wait….” spitting the cap out Tony dropped his head down and kissed all protest out of Remy’s mouth. His right hand, so practiced with an endless parade of bed partners, slicked his cock with no instruction from him. He was focused on the universe in Remy’s mouth. The scope of it, the dryness of his lips, the scrape of whiskers. Just new things to catalogue, to find a way to bend to his use.

Remy was exploring new universes of his own. Being patient, waiting with a hunger that was wrecking him. Every move he made to push things along was rebuffed, blocked. His only action now to pray a kind god ruled this new galaxy. His stomach pushed up, to touch Tony, something. Anything, His pelvis lifted to press his cock into Tony’s muscled torso, but Tony used his knee to spread Remy’s legs, removing any way to lever himself up. Then the head of Tony’s cock was pressed against him. Any notion of male inviolateness he possessed was suddenly sucked out of his brain, through his mouth and into Tony’s. Tony could feel it, the moment of surrender and it made his head spin. He had to pull his mouth off Remy’s and grit his teeth and focus.

As he pressed inward, Remy’s mouth opened, a little, a lot, and his breath was one long soft inhale. Not good enough.

With a shove of his hips, Tony drove his cock in up to the balls, buried it. Remy yelped, tried to back away. Tony pinned his shoulders with his hands, stiff armed, like a pushup, and rolled his hips in again, and again. In a panic, Remy lifted his knees and found that lessened the stress, opened things up, he could survive.

Tony should have been gentle, but he couldn’t stop. He felt he was having something taken from him, a certainty he had always counted on, and the person who took this peace of mind from him would have to answer for it. He would have to sing out in pain for the change he was putting Tony through..

Soundlessly, the better to hear the cries, Tony drove into Remy again and again, relentless, unforgiving, moving his hips so as to never take the same track twice, each time causing fresh insult. Below him Remy’s face was wet with sweat and his teeth tightly clenched against the whimpers that unmanned him. He was trying to find his own path through this, trying to move with Tony, guess his next attack, lessen the blow.

Then miraculously, to both their amazement, an harmonic convergence of energies took place, and when next Tony pushed, Remy was waiting for him and rode with him. Tony’s lungs filled with a giant gulp of air, and they were moving together. Remy pushed back, coming up to meet him, and now it was Tony’s turn to moan. His own mouth going slack, using his arms to push himself up into a greater bow than before, striving for the longest stroke, the endless plunge. And suddenly it was before him. And he was filling Remy up, a shout tearing out of him, and another, and vaguely through the storm he could see Remy’s head go back hard into the pillow and feel a spasm around his cock, separate from his own.

And then it was done. Tony collapsed on top of Remy, his head in the crook of Remy’s shoulder and tried very hard not to think about what had just happened.

“Come on, get off .” Remy struggled under him and Tony pulled out and rolled over. In spite of himself he laughed. And then Remy laughed, and then as the sun lifted they fell back to sleep, Remy’s head resting on Tony’s chest.

　


End file.
